IMITATION BLACK
Original = |singers = VanaN'Ice: * Kagamine Len, Camui Gackpo, and KAITO |producers = SCL Project: * natsuP (music, lyrics) * haku (guitar, bass, drums, mix) * HaruAki (illustration, video) |links = }} |-| 2018 Live = and |singers = VanaN'Ice: * Kagamine Len, Camui Gackpo, and KAITO |producers = SCL Project: * natsuP (music, lyrics) * haku (guitar, bass, drums, mix) * HaruAki (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "IMITATION BLACK" is an original song by SCL Project and is one of their most notable songs. The lyrics are vague, although it seems to be about a love triangle between 2 men and a woman. It also hints that one of the lovers (presumably the woman) is dead. This song was later rearranged and uploaded as "IMITATION BLACK (2018 LiveVer.)". The original version has entered the Hall of Legend. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Original = } |taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara |- |君が見えなくなる |kimi ga mienaku naru |- | |Please teach me the answer? |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- |ゆらり揺らめく　幻想に抱かれ |yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare |- |君に言った言葉は |kimi ni itta kotoba wa |- | |IMITATION |- |冷たい肌に　消えない口痕 |tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato |- |記憶のすべて何もかも黒に沈めて |kioku no subete nanimo kamo kuro ni shizumete |- | | |- | |- |愛し愛され　狂いそうなほどに |aishi aisare kurui sou na hodo ni |- |甘く熱いくちづけは |amaku atsui kuchizuke wa |- | |IMITATION |- |麻痺する感覚　遠くなる意識 |mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki |- |溢れる想いと真実 |afureru omoi to shinjitsu |- |黒で塗り潰して |kuro de nuri tsubushite |} |-|2018 Live = IMPORTANT NOTE: Len's spoken part is not featured here, as it is not written down by the author. } |taiyou ga terashi boku o komaraseru kara |- |君が見えなくなる |kimi ga mienaku naru |- | |Please teach me the answer? |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |キミに会いに行くよ |kimi ni ai ni iku yo |- | |- |ゆらり揺らめく　幻想に抱かれ |yurari yurameku gensou ni idakare |- |君に言った言葉は |kimi ni itta kotoba wa |- | |IMITATION |- |冷たい肌に　消えない口痕 |tsumetai hada ni kie nai kizuato |- |記憶のすべて何もかも黒に沈めて |kioku no subete nanimo kamo kuro ni shizumete |- | | |- | |- |愛し愛され　狂いそうなほどに |aishi aisare kurui sou na hodo ni |- | | |- |甘く熱いくちづけは |amaku atsui kuchizuke wa |- | |IMITATION |- |麻痺する感覚　遠くなる意識 |mahi suru kankaku tooku naru ishiki |- | | |- |溢れる想いと真実 |afureru omoi to shinjitsu |- |黒で塗り潰して |kuro de nuri tsubushite |} Derivatives |human = , , and |author = madamxx (mix) |category = Human cover |title = Clear, Dasoku, and Valshe's Cover |color = black; color:purple}} , , and |author = HYBRID SENSE (mix), Mado (encode) |category = Human cover |title = Beeeeige, Kettaro, and amu's Cover |color = black; color:purple}} , , , Beeeeige, Kettaro, amu, Shiina, SIN, Snow, and VanaN'Ice |author = Pamyupamyu |category = Nico Nico Chorus |title = 12 Person's Chorus |color = black; color:purple}} |other = }} Other media appearances Discography The original version is featured in the albums VanaN'Ice, Vocalogenesis, and LAST COLOR. Gallery Imitation Black 2.png|Additional artwork Imitation Black 3.png|Additional artwork External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese trio songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring KAITO